International Visitor
by Lady Seren Dark Bunny Hope
Summary: Y'all think it would be fun and games with Tony Stark coming to this world through a technological mishap? Think again! Avengers/Real World crossover. (Rated T for Tony).
1. Robert Downey Jr?

**A/N:** Hello everyone! Kimberley here. This little (okay long) ditty has been sitting on my hard drive for a while now. I have this complete, and the sequel, but no one has seen it.

Y'all think it would be fun and games with Tony Stark coming to this world through a technological mishap? Think again!

(Part 1 of 5).

* * *

"Dara? Kimberley's outside." Her mother called upstairs.

"What?" Dara yelled back, standing up to see if her mother had lost it. 'She's on her way to Canada...'

Hoping over the gate, Dara quickly made her way downstairs. Her mother spotted her from her seat at her desk and pointed to outside. "Kimberley is out there."

Without another word Dara opened the door and stepped out. Dara glanced around, and then blinked. "Whoa, when mom said you were outside, I didn't believe her."

Kimberley nodded once, biting her lip.

"Not that I'm not glad you're here but, why are you here?" Dara frowned. Slowly her mind ticked over. "Did-"

"No." Kimberley shook her head as she spoke, and then resumed biting her lips. "I kinda have a problem."

"Oh God you're pregnant!" Dara almost yelled.

Laughter erupted from behind her, and Dara turned instantly, frowning. "I would hope not. Would ruin my plans for her."

"Ugh, I told you, not getting involved with you." Kimberley rolled her eyes as she blushed, a smile spreading on her face from his light flirting.

"Is-is that-are you-" Dara paused to clear her throat. "Are you Robert Downey Jr?"

"Second pretty lady to ask me that." He grinned and extended an arm. "No, I'm Tony Stark."

Dara paused with her hand halfway up. "Come again?"

"I haven't had chance to the first time yet." The man who claimed to be fictional story hero Tony Stark smirked.

Dara rolled her eyes, and then glanced at her friend. "What did you do?"

"Me?" Kimberley blinked, worry gone, replaced with irritation. "What the hell makes you think-"

"You have weird things happen all the time." Dara cut her off. "Not all of the time it seems believable but..."

Kimberley closed her eyes and counted to three before replying. "I was sitting in the plane, about two hours out from Scotland."  
o0o  
_Kimberley fiddled with the screen in front of her before sighing, reaching for the headphones on the empty seat next to her. 'Something to watch, something to watch...ugh, I've seen all these movies...Iron Man? Not into Superhero movies, but what the hell, I have six hours.'_

_After feeling about Kimberley found the earphone jack and stuck her headphones in, pressing play on the movie and settled in for the long haul._

_Thirty minutes later she was yawning and trying not to continually roll her eyes. 'Okay, Downey is a hottie, but seriously?'_

_Tony Stark on screen smirked and said something flirty to his assistant, then resumed working on something. Sparks began to fly._

_With an annoyed roll of her eyes Kimberley raised a hand to turn of the movie, the other yanking the headphones from their socket._

_The plane began to rock with turbulence. The seat belt sign turned on. The lights flickered on and off and electricity bounced around the cabin, screams emitting from everyone from the youngest child, the oldest grandparent, the experienced flier and the petrified newbie's._

_Kimberley closed her eyes and gripped her rose quarts in her hands as her head lowered, tears of horror and fear falling down her face. 'Just not in the ocean, please don't let me die in the ocean.'_

_"Whoa!" A male American voice yelped from beside her, causing Kimberley to transfer her worries to look at the man, who look awful familiar._

_As soon as it all began, everything stopped. The plane levelled off, the cries of the passengers slowed. After a few minutes the stewards made their way around the cabin, offering limited first aid, pushing the oxygen masks back into their holders._

_Kimberley reached inside her bag and withdrew a small first aid kit. She grasped the hand of a male steward and smiled. "Some Band-Aids, scissors, bandages, gauze, gloves and strong pain killers."_

_"Thank you ma'am." He replied with a smile, turning to his co-worker and passed it to her._

_"Can't quiet place the accent?" The man from beside her began, one hand moving to brush her pony tail over her shoulder._  
o0o  
"Wait, so what happened?" Dara asked, looking between her friend and the supposedly real Tony Stark from the movie.

"The lightning that hit the plane must have interacted somehow with the movie and whatever Mister Stark was working on, resulting in his getting pulled through the screen." Kimberley theorised. They looked down at her hands and lifted up a charred rock. "And I think this acted as a converter."

"Conductor." Tony whispered to her, leaning forward slightly from his spot on the wall of her house. "And I told you Kimberley, call me Tony."

"Okay, I'm having trouble believing this." Dara pointed to Tony. She turned to Kimberley. "Did you get a book contract, sell the rights or something? You're paying Robert Downing Jr, right?"

"The Sherlock guy?" Kimberley frowned.

Trying not to roll her eyes at her friends faked denseness; Dara could do nothing but nod.

Kimberley shook her head. "I'm telling you the truth!"

"What, so Iron Man came through your seat screen?" Dara scoffed.

"Pretty much." Kimberley shrugged.

Dara observed her friend, noting the suitcases and bags at her feet. She spotted the Marc Jacobs bag her friend had bought after publishing her first book. For two months after getting it, Dara knew it never even hovered above the ground; but now it lay on its side on the slightly muddy grass.

Then she noticed the light shaking of her friends' body. The small sheen on her eyes. 'Shit.' "You're telling the truth."

Kimberley nodded and her hand shot out to grab the wall of the house, her knees unsteady.

Tony, after being so uncharacteristically quiet, reached forward and placed a hand on Kimberley's shoulder. "May I?"

Kimberley nodded and Tony grinned. Dara raised an eyebrow. "I bribed him. If he let me explain, I-I would give him some more e-e-éclairs."

"Yummy things." Tony grinned, grabbing the Marc Jacobs bag from the ground and riffled through it, hand clasped around several of the Scottish candies. After popping one in his mouth, he grinned. "So, how are we getting me home?"

"Say what now?" Dara blinked.

"Well I can't remain here forever; my millions are back in my reality." Tony shrugged.

Rubbing a hand over her forehead Dara tried not to audibly sigh as her day off disappeared. "So how are we going to get him back?"

"I could build an inter dimensional hopper until I get back home." Tony popped another éclair into his mouth. "Or wait here till SHIELD swing back to pick me up."

"Are we sure they will do that?" Dara asked, leaning against the side of the wall.

Kimberley nodded, not looking up. "Probably to minimise the maximum damage that Stark can do when left to his own devices. They probably even have a prototype of their own with like a space suit for breathing all ready just in case."

"Where are you staying?" Dara changed subject, not wanting to continue and have her friend pass out before she got the relevant information.

"Anywhere with room." Tony grinned, smirking at Dara.

Dara gave him a glare that promised pain. "And how did you get here?"

"We're at the motel round the corner." Kimberley replied blatantly. "And Stark drove."

"He doesn't have a drivers licence!" Dara pointed out, and then blinked as Tony held out his wallet for her to view. "Or a car."

"Kimbo here hired one at the airport." Tony gave her a one armed hug and held her steady.

Rolling her eyes Dara nodded then continued her questioning. "What about your Canadian holiday?"

"Got everything changed to go through Kalamazoo airport. The first place we could land was Newark, so got a flight from there to Chicago, then on to Kala. I still leave on the same day, but uh, that sh-should be enough time to get him back home." Kimberley replied as she shrugged out of Tonys' hold.

"Him has feelings." Tony muttered in her ear.

Kimberley elbowed him.

"Less feelings in chest now, but still feelings." He fake wheezed.

"Buck up old man." Kimberley hissed at him.

"Hey less of the old!" Tony mock glared.

"Yeah, um, we gotta get him things, like shirts and trousers, hair cut..." Kimberley trailed off, grinned then muttered. "Zimmer frame."

Tony kept the glare up.

"Let me grab my keys." Dara sighed, already wishing she had never even opened her eyes this morning. "We can head to Wal*Mart 3 Rivers."  
o0o  
Dara pushed the cart as Kimberley threw t-shirts towards it, observing her friend and their new male friend at the same time.

Tony grinned at the sales women, winking to a fair few.

"Why couldn't we just get these for him back in Scotland?" Dara muttered as Tony looked at underwear and grinned at Kimberley suggestively.

Kimberley blew air at a chunk of her hair. "Because Wal*Mart has clothes in sizes that he knows and are cheaper. Are you whining Dara?"

"Well it's my day off and I'm back at work shopping!" Dara snapped.

Kimberley instantly took a step back and put her hands on her hips. "It's not like I planned this. I'm supposed to be checking out Niagara Falls right about now!"

"I'm not saying that!" Daras' raised hush voice caused Tony to turn from his spot beside an employee and observe the two of them. "I'm just saying why can't this wait till next week before the big shop?"

"Because he needs clothes now. We didn't have to come here, I was going to get Tony to drive us to a Target or a Wal*Mart but you didn't have to come, but you decided to join the freaking parade." Kimberley continued.

"Ladies." Tony walked between them and placed a hand on their shoulders. "Maybe we should take a break?"

Dara and Kimberley levelled him with a glare before glancing at each other. Kimberley sighed before muttering 'sorry'.

Dara shrugged. "I guess I was just looking forward to have a few days of peace and quiet."

"Sorry to shatter your precious silence." Kimberley muttered lowly under her breath.

Tony raised his hands to show several items to Kimberley and Dara simultaneously. "Can I get these?"

"What do you need-NO!" Kimberley and Dara replied at the same time, throwing the condoms on an empty counter.

Kimberley grabbed him by his sleeve and hauled him behind her to the body products setting, leaving Dara to watch them go and shake her head.  
o0o  
"Out as soon as her head hit the pillow." Tony confirmed to Dara, who was waiting upside the motel room. "Strange, usually I'm sneaking myself out to a party not a ... study session."

"Well the only studying you'll be doing is with my friend Angie." Dara pointed out "We just want to get you back home before anything happens."

"Why not just let me have my fun and wait for SHIELD?" Tony asked, easily keeping up with her quick pace.

"No offence, but I want rid of you as soon as possible. Kimberley only has a few more days left here and I'll have work." Dara informed him, making a 'shh' face as they walked into her house. 'Thank God moms out visiting.'

Within a few minutes Dara had to stop Tony from poking at her toaster, TV, remote controls and even fan.

"I can make them better is not a valid reason to take them apart!" Dara hissed. "And keep your paws off my TV!"

Tony nodded like conceiving a challenge. "What about your computer? Hey you get a tic under your eye-"

"Hey Dara, shall I call back later?" A new voice said from the speakers of Daras computer.

Tony worked his way across the room and looked at the screen. "Hello new person."

"OH MY GOD!"

"Angie-"

"OH MY GOD!"

"ANGIE!"

"ROBERT DOWNY JR! OH MY GOD!"

"Where did the sound go?" Tony asked as Angie continued to scream but the sound was cut off.

"I killed the sound before I killed her." Dara replied, flopping onto the seat before typing something to her friend.

Tony looked around for another seat and spotted a comfy looking one with cats on it. Raising an eye brow he sat down and leaned back, almost flying backwards as it tipped.

Dara grinned as she raised her hand to turn the volume back on. "No more screaming?"

"Is he really Tony Stark?" Angie breathed.

"In the flesh." Tony grinned, his head appearing on screen beside Daras. Dara glared at him and poked his shoulder till he was at least a foot away. "Why, hello?"

"OH MY-"

Dara glared at Tony, then the still screaming female who was babbling (silently). "This is going to be a long night."

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Avengers belongs to Marvel. Dara, Angie, Tori and Kimberley belong to themselves. Anything you recognize is being used for fun and no dosh is being made off of it, unfortunately!


	2. Salvage Yard Fun

**A/N:** Hello everyone! Kimberley here. This little (okay long) ditty has been sitting on my hard drive for a while now. I have this complete, and the sequel, but no one has seen it.

Y'all think it would be fun and games with Tony Stark coming to this world through a technological mishap? Think again!

(Part 2 of 5).

* * *

Kimberley woke up to the smell of coffee. Groaning she turned to bury her nose in the motel sheets, then bounced up. "What time is it?!"

"Nine AM. According to your friend you should still be out of it for a while yet." Tony spoke over the cup of coffee. "You can have the other one if you want."

Kimberley glared at the coffee before flopping back on the bed. "Wake me up when September ends."

Tony chuckled and went back to the only desk in the room, riffling through papers. "I took the liberty of getting the note books from your purse and started my research this morning."

"You-what?" Kimberley muttered, getting out of the bed with murder in her eyes.

Tony opened his mouth to respond but was knocked to the ground by a pillow.

"Stay outta my bag! At least have the decency to ask!" Kimberley glared at him, hit him one more time, and then headed to the bathroom.

Tony stared at her in shock, before grinning. With no other amusement in the room he went back to writing.

Then a beeping noise caught his attention. 'Why hello...'  
o0o  
Kimberley came out of the bathroom towel drying her hair. With years of practise she flopped onto the bed and reached for her phone, pausing as she couldn't find it. "Tony, you seen my phone?"

"Hmm? Oh the iPhone, nope, haven't seen it." Tony barely glanced up from what he was writing.

"Okay." Kimberley replied and began walking over to where he, and her bag, were sitting- pausing at the sight of her iPhone sitting there on the desk to his right. "What did-my phone-you and the apart-why-how-TONY!"

Wordlessly Tony tried to hand the phone to Kimberley, who looked at it like it might bite her. Sighing, Tony stood and places it in her left hand, then placed his hands on her shoulder. "Trust me; you'll thank me for this. It has a longer battery life, camera is better and the signal it can receive is better than-URK."

Kimberley glared at him as he fell to the floor cradling his family jewels. 'Men!' "I'll be at Daras."

Tony watched her go and winced.  
o0o  
Tony grinned to Daras mom and handed her a bag of éclairs. "I take it Kimbo also forgot to give you these?"

"They're upstairs." Daras mom showed him the way and watched him go. 'He looks familiar...'

Tony took his time walking up the stairs, pausing as he heard Kimberley and Dara talking about him.

"So I got off the plane and decided to come here." Kimberley told Dara, who nodded. "Stark decided to stick with me since he thinks I have something to do with it."

"Why didn't you call when you got here?" Dara asked.

Kimberley shrugged. "By the time I got my suitcases Stark had filled out most of the paperwork for the car."

"And you just let him drive you?" Her eye brows rose dangerously close to her hair line as she muttered to herself.

"Not smart, but meh, that's me." Kimberley shrugged. "But we got here and in one piece, right? And I drove at the start..."

"Why do I sense there's something missing?" Dara asked.

"Nope, nothing missing." Kimberley shook her head, and then turned it to the side. "Someone's in the hall."

"She didn't tell you about BDs." Tony grinned as he sat on the couch next to Kimberley, draping his arm behind her. "Or the almost car crash."

Kimberley's face fell into her hands. "Can we work on get him home please?"

"We'll talk about the 'almost car crash' later." Dara nodded. "According to Angie-"

"You told Angie? How'd she take it?" Kimberley interrupted, moving to dislodge Tony's arm with no success.

"She's freaked out, but managed to tell us to look into the storm and that should give us some answers." Dara replied.

"Huh, like, try and recreate the thunder that struck the plane, what Tony was doing before he came and make them both interact at the same time?" Kimberley queried.

Tony and Dara gave her a look.

"What?!" The youngest muttered. "I have good ideas, sometimes."  
o0o  
No one was quiet sure how it happened, but they went from talking inside to searching for spare parts in a nearby salvage yard within the hour.

'Supposed to be my second day off.' Dara thought to herself, grinning when she found a new-ish car battery. "Will this one work?"

Tony glanced at it, then at the more rusted one in his hands and nodded, throwing it with abandon towards the 'crap' pile.

Kimberley side stepped as it almost crashed into her feet and rolled her eyes. "Watch where yer throwing those things eh?"

"What's with her?" Tony whispered to Dara as he nodded and mouthed an apology to Kimberley.

"Time difference." Dara replied, re-affixing her gloves before delving into a mess of wires, grinning as she pulled out a first generation keyboard. "Who would have thought that we could find all the parts we needed in one salvage yard?"

"Almost all the parts." Tony ran a hand through his hair, leaving a trail of grime through it. "I still need a...what's the best way to put this..."

"Simplest way possible." Kimberley stated as she sat down on a large outdoor pool cooler/cleaner system. "Means Dara can figure it out and I can start looking."

Tony nodded, and then grinned as he spotted where she was sitting. "Uh Kimbo."

"Yeah?" Kimberley sighed, lifting her head slightly, hand instantly going down to check her trousers were still trousers and not a skirt. 'Stranger things can happen.'

"The thing I'm looking for..." Tony burst out laughing. "You're sitting on it!"

"Huh?" Kimberley jumped up, her ankle catching on a piece of twisted metal causing her to fly towards the ground. "Whoa!"

"Crap!" Dara winced as she landed on the ground, glass breaking around her. Instantly she was running to her friend. "You idiot, are you okay?"

Tears pooled in Kimberley's eyes as she nodded, embarrassment flooding through her. "Y-Ye-yeah, I'-I'll be f-f-fine."

"Let me have a look." Tony crouched down, visibly relaxing once he realised the extent of her injury. "None of the pieces are stuck in your skin and it looks like it's just gone over the scar you already have."

Kimberley glanced down at her right arm, where indeed the shards of glass were dotted and dashed around her old scar. "O-okay."

Dara frowned. "Can we get back if we have all the pieces, we can bandage her up in the car."

"Sure." Tony nodded, helping Kimberley to stand before walking ahead of the two, Dara shooting glances between them before shaking her own head.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Avengers belongs to Marvel. Dara, Angie, Tori and Kimberley belong to themselves. Anything you recognize is being used for fun and no dosh is being made off of it, unfortunately!


	3. Research Fun

**A/N:** Hello everyone! Kimberley here. This little (okay long) ditty has been sitting on my hard drive for a while now. I have this complete, and the sequel, but no one has seen it.

Y'all think it would be fun and games with Tony Stark coming to this world through a technological mishap? Think again!

(Part 3 of 5).

* * *

For the next three days Kimberley and Dara hardly saw Tony. Apart from meal times, when Kimberley dragged him out with them, he sat in the garage of Dara's parents house using her father's tools, and if the noise from inside was any indication, discussing general mechanics with Daras father.

On the fourth night everyone in Daras family, Kimberley and Tony were sitting round Daras back yard having dinner. The general and small talk had soon dried up after the meal, leaving what was on a few people's minds to come to the front.

"So when do you need to be at the airport?" Daras father asked as they began to put the plates stacked together.

"Wait, you're not staying?" Tony glanced between them. "Where are you going? Why are you going?"

"Back home." Kimberley sighed and tried not to tear up. 'I hate leaving.'

"What, to Scotland? How are we supposed to finish-" Tony paused as Dara's foot slammed down on his. "My-research, for my next movie role?"

Kimberley stabbed at her mash potatoes and shrugged. "I should be back in a few months, and there is Skype."

"Not like it'll take that much longer." Dara's mother added. "You've been hanging around with Kimbo and Dara all week! And getting a different socio-economic point of different topics, isn't that enough?"

Dara nodded. "Yeah, he should be going back home soon."

Her mother muttered something about 'not before signing some autographs first', but Dara could never be sure.

Kimberley and Tony took the plates to the sink, despite their hosts' arguments, and quickly began their system; Kimberley would wash, Tony would dry, and Dara came by later to inspect their handiwork.

'Don't want to end up doing them twice.' She thought to herself, observing the two and frowning all the same.  
o0o  
Tony and Kimberley stood outside Daras home and waved good night to her, turning right along the path towards the motel.

Once inside Kimberley let Tony take the shower first, choosing to sit down at her computer and send her parents a quick email.

Her fingers paused before pressing the 'ON' button of her laptop, frowning as something seemed different.

"Tony?" She shouted out.

"Yeah?" His voice was distant.

"Did you do anything to my computer?" She asked.

Tony was silent for a moment. "No?"

"Okay, cuz' then I'd have to kill you!" She reminded him as she booted it up. Waiting for a few minutes until everything loaded she opened her emails and paused at the sight of one from Dara.

_'Meet me when Tony's in the shower.'_

Frowning Kimberley snuck a glance towards the bathroom door before sighing, grabbing the laptop, her bag and one of the motel keys before leaving the room and her jacket on the bed.  
o0o  
Within minutes Kimberley stopped beside Dara in the front of the middle school between Dara's home and the motel. "Wassup?"

"Remember Tony is going back." Dara stated bluntly.

"Uh, yeah, just as soon as he fixes his what-cha-ma-call-it." Kimberley nodded.

"So stop getting attached." Dara warned.

"Me?!" Kimberley almost screeched. "Whaddya mean-"

"Everyone saw how you two were at dinner, you remind him when he's to eat, prod him to the bathroom every few hours- you're his this version of Pepper Potts!" Dara pointed out.

"Who?" Kimberley frowned.

"His girlfriend in his home reality, she was his assistant and the only one who never tried suing or killing his sexually harassing ass." Dara sighed.

"Oh, okay." Kimberley shrugged. "Nothing matters anyway, I'm going home tomorrow night."

"Tomorrow?" Alarms run in Dara's head. "I thought you had two more days-"

"Flight connections." Kimberley cut her off and frowned. "I'd love to stay here, both permanently and to see Tony off, but I can't put my life on hold just because some superhero guy from another reality, dimension, universe-whatever! Decides to pop into this one and drag me into his mess."

Dara nodded, almost certain she had made her point. "Want a ride to the airport?"

Kimberley smiled. "I need to be at the SB airport for 8, will you be through with work by then?"

"I can call a sickle." Dara grinned. "Wait, am or pm?"

"PM." Kimberley replied.

Dara sighed as she shook her head.  
o0o  
Tony exited the shower and frowned. "Kimberley?"

He spotted her jacket on the bed, her laptop gone and her shoes missing also. Debating with himself he quickly got redressed and left the room, walking quietly but without a care in the world.

After a few minutes he spotted Kimberley and Dara talking. He listened to their discussion with a frown. 'This lot are going to give me wrinkles.'

Kimberley finished her rant about him and Tony's frown turned to a sad smile. With a shake of his head he turned to go back to the motel; not sure, for one of the few times in his life, how he should feel about something.  
o0o  
Kimberley and Dara separated a few minutes later and the younger girl headed towards the motel, careful when she arrived to not make too much noise if Tony was asleep.

"Oh, hey!" Kimberley smiled to him as she found him on her bed with a glass of something amber in his hand. 'Where the heck did he get that?'

Tony patted the side of the bed. "Wanna talk?"

Eying him confusedly (and with suspicion) Kimberley shook her head. "I'm going for a shower."

"Okay." Tony nodded, watching her go into the bathroom and frowned to himself. 'This isn't as much fun as I thought it was going to be.'  
o0o  
The next afternoon Dara and Tony waited outside the motel room for Kimberley to finish double checking she had everything.

"Where are we going today?" Tony grinned at the thought of his (soon to end) adventure.

"Back to Three Rivers library. I want to check out their science books and see if they can give us more help than Wikipedia." Dara explained, unconsciously playing with her car keys.

"Say, can I drive?" Tony asked after a silence.

Dara glanced at him, and then smirked. "Sure; if you don't want to live anymore."

"Is there a reason you are _so_ mean to me?" Tony pouted.

"I know your history, I know your tricks and I know how you like to play on girls emotions." Dara lowered her voice slightly, causing Tony to lean forward. "Stop messing with my friend before you lose your heads."

"Plural?" Tony pondered.

Dara smirked.

Tony paled.

The door to the motel banged open, Kimberley grinning at the two with her Mary Poppins Esq. bag bursting at her side. "What up?"

"Did you leave the sink?" Dara grinned, shaking her head.

Kimberley glanced at the top of the bag then shook her head. "I have baby wipes and stuff."

"She always do that?" Tony asked Dara, who nodded in reply before walking to her car.

"Well it's good to have a woman who is prepared along for the ride!" Tony grabbed Kimberley's shoulder and pulled her closer for a hug. "There's no one like you in my world."

Kimberley frowned. "Usually that's a good thing..."

"Naa, everyone should have a little Kimbo in their lives." Tony spoke quietly, his tone light, but his eyes dark with meaning.

"Oi!" Dara yelled, throwing a stone with accuracy to hit him on the forehead. "Less flirting more walking!"

Tony mumbled to himself while he rubbed his forehead, eyes sliding to Kimberley who rolled her eyes and giggled.  
o0o  
Tony yawned into his hand as he and Kimberley waited for Dara to finish picking books to take out.

"Why are you taking more science fiction books out than normal sciencey ones?" Kimberley asked, poking her nose out of the book she was inhaling.

Dara paused in her walking and bent down to whisper to her friend. "Because none of this is plausible in the real world. If we take the theoretical possibilities and problems that can happen from science fiction point of view we can be prepared for what can happen in the real world application."

"Oh, okay." Kimberley agreed, sticking her nose back in the book.

Tony glanced between the two females and fought the urge to groan and whack his head off the table. He poked his head up and glanced at Kimberley. "When do you need to be at the airport?"

"Train leaves around 8.15 ish." she replied.

Dara frowned. "So it's not the same as when you came in?"

Kimberley shook her head. "Since when do we have that luck?"

"So when are you leaving us?" Tony repeated.

"Someone want rid of me?" Kimberley frowned. "Usually it's another male, but whatever's."

"Naa, I don't want rid of you." Tony grinned, reaching over to run her arm.

Dara dropped her stack of books, ignoring the glare from the librarian. "Can you not?!"

"Can we go now?" Tony replied on the same exasperated manor.

With one more glare Dara nodded.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Avengers belongs to Marvel. Dara, Angie, Tori and Kimberley belong to themselves. Anything you recognize is being used for fun and no dosh is being made off of it, unfortunately!


	4. Operation Rescue Is A Failure

**A/N:** Hello everyone! Kimberley here. This little (okay long) ditty has been sitting on my hard drive for a while now. I have this complete, and the sequel, but no one has seen it.

Y'all think it would be fun and games with Tony Stark coming to this world through a technological mishap? Think again!

(Part 4 of 5).

* * *

Outside the house Dara drummed her fingers before leaning on the horn. "C'mon! Times a wasting."

Dara's mother turned to Kimberley and Tony. "Someone is a little anxious to get rid of you."

Kimberley wiped the tears from her eyes and laughed. "I think we're taking too long."

"We'll see you in a few months." Dara's father nodded.

Tony grabbed a hold of Kimberley and began walking her out. "Oh I don't think it'll be that long."

"What chu planning T?" Kimberley gave him a side glance.

"Me? Nothing." Tony grinned.

"Will you two stop taking and get inside the car?" Dara yelled out the window.

Kimberley giggled and moved to the other side of the car, acknowledging Tony's superiority.

As soon as the doors were closed and the belts buckled Dara floored it.

"To make up time you spent chit chatting," Dara glared in the mirror to Kimberley. "I'm going to take the back roads off the toll roads to miss some of the traffic."

"Cool with me." Kimberley nodded, not looking up from her phone.

"Better be a story." Dara muttered under her breath.

"Story?" Tony turned to look at his younger friend.

"Don't ask." Kimberley muttered, still not looking up.

Tony glanced at Dara.

"Fan fiction." Dara replied, eyes frowning at the road. 'Is the air shimmering? It's only 72 degrees...'

"Iron Man fan fiction?" Tony reached back, trying to prise the phone from her hands.

"Puh-lease. Can't stand superhero movies." Kimberley pulled the phone closer. "And only beta readers get to see."

Tony opened his mouth to respond but slammed it shut as Dara swerved the car, turning the wheel to miss hitting several beams of light on the road.

"URK!" Kimberley slammed against the seat belt, her cell flying from her hand to hit Tony on the back of the head. "Sorry!"

Tony grabbed the phone and started scrawling.

"Seriously, pillars of light and you're reading a story?" Dara demanded, killing the engine.

"Why did you kill the engine?" Kimberley asked, unbuckling her seat belt to grab her phone, pausing as something caught her eye in the distance.

Tony pulled it away slightly. "Who's Carson?"

"Give me that." Dara grabbed the phone and shoved into her pocket.

Kimberley pulled open the door of the car and hit rubber, jogging quickly towards the bright light.

"What are you- hey idiot, get your ass back here! Bright light bad!" Dara yelled after her, struggling to get her belt off. Finally succeeding she yanked the door open, pausing to glare at Stark.

"What? Oh, we playing as a team?" Tony blinked innocently.

"Move your ass." Dara glared, leaving the car without another second glance.

"My, my, she's testy today." He murmured to himself.

Kimberley stopped twenty feet from the lights. Dara stopped beside her, arms ready to choke or grab her to safety.

Tony paused as his arc reactor twitched. "This seems familiar."

Dara frowned, and then glanced at Kimberley. "What's in your pocket?"

"My crystal." She replied, and then did a double take at the light coming from her trouser pocket. "What the hell?"

Quickly she pulled the rose quartz free, yelping as it began to burn hot. Aiming loosely she tossed it towards the center of the lights, ducking as something exploded.

Tony grabbed Dara and hauled her to the ground, looking up once the dust had settled. "Well, don't expect that."

"Stark. Quit fooling around." A deep, American male voice called out.

Dara stood up and shrugged Tonys hold off of her with a glare. 'Finally!'

"Who's that?" Kimberley whispered to Dara, who rolled her eyes and pointed as she spoke.

"Captain America, Thor, Fury, Black Widow, Hawkeye and Bruce Banner, alias Hulk." she finished, glancing curiously at the large machine Banner was tinkering around.

"Hi guys!" Kimberley waved to them.

"Guys, meet Kimberley." Tony placed an arm around her and grinned, then looked over to Dara. "And Dara. They've been keeping me out of trouble the last few weeks."

"It is good to find you safe and well." Thor nodded, his face breaking into a bright smile. "And in the company of such strong females."

"He talking about us?" Kimberley whispered to Dara, who shrugged.

"Alright Stark, you had your fun." Fury nodded, motioning with a tilt of his head for him to enter the circle they were in. "We can only have the machine running for so long."

"Give me five more minutes." Tony grinned, taking off towards the car.

Dara and Kimberley watched him go, and then drew their hands close. "One...two...three!"

Kimberley fist pumped and Dara grumbled, slowly walking towards Tony, leaving Kimberley to observe the group. Smiling shyly to them she tried to figure who to talk to first.

"I hope Tony hasn't been too much of a hassle." The blonde one, Captain America, stated as he stepped forward. "I'm Steve Rodgers."

"Kimberley Ann Robertson." Kimberley smiled and extended her hand.

"Thank you for keeping an eye on Tony; he can be a...bit of a handful." Steve thanked her, shaking her hand.

Natasha raises an eyebrow as the two continued to shake their hands past the 'five seconds more than awkward' point. 'A girl in every reality Captain?'

Clint caught onto what Natasha was looking at and bit back a grin. With an eye to Fury, who was listening to Bruce talking about something, Clint took a small rock from inside his pocket and aimed.

"Hawkeye, something you want to share?" Natasha asked, placing a hand on his.

Clint nodded towards the Captain and the new girl.

Natasha shook her head. "Men."

Opening his mouth to response Clint had to duck as part of the machine screeched and exploded. Fury and Banner dove for the ground, followed quickly by parts of the machine.

Steve pulled Kimberley by her arm and dragged her to the ground, protecting her body with his.

Once the ringing stopped at the dust settled Steve stood up and helped Kimberley up. She blushed then paled at the carnage around them."Thank you, blitzsnack- are you guys stuck here too?"

Tony grinned from where his mini missile had been launched and smirked at Dara. "Looks like our friends can maybe grab a drink together."

Dara looked thoughtful. "Wonder how much it would take to get them drunk..."

"Challenge accepted!" Tony grinned to himself.

Dara caught his look and elbowed him. "Stop plotting; Fury can probably hear your brain trying to tick over."

"Why are you so mean to me?" Tony pouted, reaching over with a hand to play with her hair, snatching it back as she struck out with her hands.

"How long will it take you to fix Doctor?" Fury asked Banner, dusting himself off.

"Oh a couple hour- days?" Bruce finished, glancing between Clint and Tony who were giving his exaggerated movements, pausing as Fury turned to look at them. "It might be easier to start from scratch and make individual ones, which would require less power..."

Dara sighed. "I guess you can crash at my house."

"Have fun with the guys." Kimberley nodded, gutting a thumb in the direction of the airport. "I leave tonight, remember? Flight in the AM..."

"Funny story, somehow your flight ticket got changed..." Tony grinned, ducking away from her feeble punch.

"T! I need to get home or get fired! I kinda like having money to come back here twice a year." She glared.

"Oh no, I sent them an email. You contracted a very highly infectious disease. CDC was called and everything. You have about six weeks off." Tony continued. "Now no need to thank me- ULK!"

"Kimberley, you can't kill him." Dara sighed as Kimberley tried to choke the billionaire, philanthropist, play boy with an Iron Suit. "Pepper would be upset."

Kimberley glared, then kicked his ankle. "I won't forget this, you- you- you meanie!"

"Do we need to separate those two?" Fury demanded, eyebrow arching.

"Be my guest." Dara motioned with her hand. "I've only been trying since he got here!"

"Should we head back to town?" Kimberley butted in.

"I don't think we'll all fit in the van..." Dara thought logistically.

"This might help." Thor extended a silver suitcase, much to the delight of Tony.

"Great, reward him for his bad behaviour!" Dara threw her hands in the air. "I take it Thor can follow Tony...and the rest can fit but it might be a tight fit..."

"I can take another person..." Tony trailed off with a grin.

Kimberley turned to Dara. "Please let me drive! You can fly! Please-please-please-please!"

"What part of no drivers license don't you recall?" Dara sighed.

"I'll go with Stark." Natasha offered. "Who knows, I might be able to keep him out of trouble."

"Good luck with that." Dara nodded. "I take it Fury in the front, Bruce at the middle, either side...where will you three be sitting?"

"I'll take the back." Kimberley offered.

"I'll sit next to the doc." Clint added.

"I guess I'll be sitting beside Miss Boyce." Steve finished.

"Okay Avengers, roll out!" Kimberley grinned, already walking towards the car.

Dara smacked her head with her hand. 'I'm not even going to bother.'

"Does this belong to anyone?" Bruce asked, showing the slightly more charred crystal.

Kimberley turned on her heel and grabbed the stone from his hand, giving him a blinding smile. "Merci."

After a quick threat to Tony about any kind of deviation from the route, the group set off. Tony, Natasha and Thor head to the sky as Dara and the group headed to the van.

"How much trouble has Stark caused while he has been here?" Fury demanded.

"You want to take this?" Dara asked Kimberley, who shrugged from her position behind her phone.

"No suit so no damage to expensive other people property. But he's wrecked my phone and computer, Daras TV-" Kimberley winced as Dara started swearing.

"Anything else?" Fury prodded.

Kimberley put the phone down. "Psychologically he has messed with me, Dara, her family, most of the women in Three Rivers and the customers of R and B."

"Music?" Steve frowned.

Kimberley shook her head. "Petrol station."

'Petrol station?' Steve mouthed to himself.

Kimberley blushed beer root.

"Excuse her, she's put her Scottish brain back in." Dara explained for her friend. "He also messed about with Kimberley's flight schedule and made up a CDC mess. That's all that we know of."

"Seems pretty tame for Stark." Clint piped in.

"I blame the lack of alcohol and the full meals he's been getting." Kimberley shrugged. "Since he has been lulled to sleep most nights with a bigger pouch he sleeps longer."

"Wonder if he still fits inside his suit..." Dara trailed off with a grin, mental image in her head.

"How long will it really take you make new transporters?" Fury demanded from Bruce, who wrung his hands and glanced at the ground.

"It all depends on the raw materials and tools we have access to..." Bruce trailed off.

"Ohohohohohohohoh!" Kimberley yelled from the back of the group.

Dara sat inside the car and thwacked her head off the door.

"What's up?" Clint asked Kimberley, who dashed past Bruce to grab a penguin bag.

"Dara, you can take your family to the Mongolian place next to the border, say it was a treat from me, and that should give them enough time to do most of the work." Kimberley passed over a few bills to Dara, who was shaking her head. "Plus they can get the old abandoned house down the block liveable, like the basement, to give them somewhere to crash tonight."

"And if they need tools in the morning? Or ask where the new people that I will be feeding came from?" Dara pointed out.

Kimberley frowned and started digging in her purse for more when Dara put her hand on hers.

"Let's just tell them you got your flight re arranged because the actors from the Avengers sequel are here, and they all want to hang out." Dara explained, and then smirked. "With the way you've been explained with your...Scottishness, they'll fall for it."

"I suppose." Kimberley replied, and then glanced at the group who were watching them.

Dara glanced at them and rolled her eyes. "Just get in the car, we have a plan."

Kimberley entered first, waiting until Steve climbed in before pulling the seat backwards and up, letting Clint slide in. Bruce entered from the other side of the car. Dara entered the driver's side and paused, watching Fury watching the area that the trio had flown away in.

"The longer we are here the greater the risk of something happening to your world." Fury spoke quietly.

Dara nodded and waited for him to get in the car. "I feel more worried for your guys' personal safety if my friends and the fan community ever found out-"

TWEET.

"Kimberley." Dara growled, turning around slowly to look at her friend.

Kimberley brought the phone down from looking outside and blinks. "What?"

"Don't post any pictures of the guys." Dara warned. "Everyone you know knows you are in Michigan- all we'd need is a mob tearing through town looking for the actors when they are the real deal."

Rolling her eyes Kimberley nodded. "I'm not THAT dumb."

Dara muttered to herself before setting the car into drive.  
o0o  
Dara pulled into the gas station that her sister worked at and killed the engine. "Okay, let's get some provisions."

"Shouldn't we find Stark before he causes any more harm?" Fury demanded.

Dara shook her head. "Agent Romanoff and Thor are with him, they should keep him in line."

"Don't you mean Scarlett and Chris?" Clint grinned.

Dara nodded.

Kimberley unbuckled her seat belt and waited for Clint to get out the car before starting to move, but halted. "Uh, you might wanna go first."

Steve shook his head. "After you ma'am."

Kimberley blushed scarlet. "I insist. Seriously."

"Just get outta the car!" Dara demanded.

Clint grinned and raised an eyebrow. He nudged Bruce who glanced at him. "This will be fun."

Steve did as was told, and then held out a hand to help Kimberley from the car.

"Thanks." She replied, a large smile falling across her face.

Again rolling her eyes Dara entered the R and B gas station, holding the door long enough for Fury, Bruce and Clint to come in. Kimberley and Steve were too busy looking but not looking at each other. "Get in here!"

"Dara what's-" Daras sister stopped talking as soon as she spotted four actors standing between her sister and her sisters friend. Her mouth fell open to an O, before she found her voice. "What?!"

"Blame Kimberley." Dara shrugged.

"Guys, this is Sissy." Kimberley introduced, waving at Sissy.

"How the hell does she do that?!" Sissy demanded, blinking and shaking her head before smiled and extending a hand. "Hi. I loved the Avengers!"

"Uh, thank you?" Bruce replied, shaking her hand tentatively.

"Oh gosh, near the end where you smashed Loki to the ground, just, bam-bam-bam was just awesome!" She continued.

"We're just here for a day or two, finding out what-Robert-has found out." Fury explained.

"What are you in R and B for?" Sissy asked.

"Drinks and snacks." Clint replied from the other side of the group, depositing snacks and drinks onto the counter.

"Oh, okay." Sissy began ringing up the items, slowly. "Where are you all going after here?"

"Back to our house." Dara shrugged. "Seems Mark is as big a science buff as he is Bruce."

"Cool! I finish later, will you still be there?" Sissy asked.

Fury nodded. "We don't plan to depart until tomorrow evening at the earliest."

Holding back a squeal Sissy handed over the bags and took the money from Kimberley, giving her a look.

Kimberley shrugged and gave Dara a side glare. "Not my fault I'm Scottish."

Sissy grinned once more and watched them leave, pondering if she should post anything on line or not...  
o0o  
The group arrived at Daras home a few minutes later.

Wordlessly they exited the van.

Fury glanced around the area, and then frowned. "Where are Stark and Romanoff?"

"Creating havoc and wrecking cities?" Kimberley joked, wincing as he turned his glare onto her. "I mean, having a brewskie?"

Dara shook her head. "Knowing Tony he took them to the garage to show off and have a brew in there."

With no other word Dara turned in the opposite direction and head for her father's garage, pausing for a second before entering with a loud call. "You in here?"

"No?" Tonys head peaked over the banister to look down at the group. "Banner! Get up here and have a look. Kimbo! Show the rest of them around the town!"

"The...rest?" Kimberley raised an eyebrow and looked at the group.

"I wouldn't mind going for a walk." Steve agreed.

"Great, you two go have fun." Tony motioned for them to shoo.

"Uh, maybe we should get our bearings first, grab some grub then head?" Kimberley panicked.

Dara caught the look Tony was throwing her and sighed inaudibly. "Why not check out one of the places downtown?"

"But I've never been- okay!" Kimberley agreed, noting the look on her friends face.

Steve glanced between the two girls, and then looked to Bruce. "Is anyone else coming?"

Bruce opened his mouth to respond when a nut hit his head. "Uh, no?"

"So its decided, you two go down town, don't get lost, and come back here around ten ish? No, eleven. Wait, twelve?" Tony decided, and then glanced at Kimberley. "Maybe you want to change clothes first?"

"What's wrong with my clothes?" Kimberley glanced down at her 'traveling clothes' of black trousers and a low cut black top. "Uh, give me ten minutes?"

Tony and Steve nodded.

Clint shot Tony a look.

Dara shook her head. 'This is going to be a disaster!'

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Avengers belongs to Marvel. Dara, Angie, Tori and Kimberley belong to themselves. Anything you recognize is being used for fun and no dosh is being made off of it, unfortunately!


	5. A Romantic Goodbye

**A/N:** Hello everyone! Kimberley here. This little (okay long) ditty has been sitting on my hard drive for a while now. I have this complete, and the sequel, but no one has seen it.

Y'all think it would be fun and games with Tony Stark coming to this world through a technological mishap? Think again!

(Part 5 of 5).

Thank you to everyone who has read, liked, commented on, favored and followed! It's nice to know I can write something and people like it :).

* * *

Dara glanced out of the window for the fifth time in ten minutes.

"You want to go spy on them?" Tony asked over his reading glasses.

Dara grinned. "You made a Keno?"

"A what?" Tony looked puzzled.

"Never mind, spying on the Captain?" Dara funneled his thoughts.

Throwing down his weapons of mass annoyance, Tony wiped his hands on the dirty rag on the counter.

"Wash your hands first." Dara asked, already ahead of him down the stairs.

Tony grinned and looked down the stairs where the basin was, ducking back as Dara threw a stick of wood towards him. 'Feisty!'  
o0o  
"I had a swell time." Steve smiled to Kimberley, who wrapped her jacket around her a little more tightly.

The street lights of the small town cast a nice, romantic glow on the couple. Once again Steve caught himself in awe of the beauty of Kimberley's hair that she kept hidden in a tight bun, but now was left to roam free and wild.

Kimberley snuck glanced at the captain, somehow feeling like she was at the right place at the right time.

"I was wondering." Steve began after their stretch of silence.

"Yeah?" Kimberley nodded a confused smile on her face.

"If I may be so bold..." Steve trailed off.

"What?" Kimberley started to fret, her hands instantly checking out her hair and her top, trying to figure out what was wrong.

Steve bit back a shy grin. "May I hold your hand?"

"My-hand?" Kimberley blinked, very confused, but nodded and smiled, extending her hand to Steve, smile growing as she felt a spark between their touching fingers.  
o0o  
"That was really romantic." Dara sighed to herself, shaking her head as a smile formed on her lips.

Tiny shot her a look. "I thought you hated romance?"

"I do, but that seemed perfect for Kimberley." Dara grinned, and then motioned for Tony to follow her. "We've spied enough for one night."

"But I want to play big brother." Tony replied.

Data rolled her eyes. "Weren't you talking about sabotaging your return, again, earlier on?"

Tony's eyes widened. "Oh yeah! Thanks Dara."

"Don't mention it." Dara replied, and then stomped on his toe. "Seriously, don't mention it, Fury is still suspicious."

"Duly noted." Tony nodded.

"And keep the suit off till you get back home!" She reminded him.

"You suck all the fun out of everything." Tony pouted.

Dara grinned. "Good."  
o0o  
The next morning the group had a long lie in. Natasha and Clint woke up hours before the rest of the Avengers group, but still later than they normally would.

Kimberley smiled to them from the kitchen table. Steve nodded good morning to them. "Blame either going into another reality or just coming here. Knocks me for six usually."

"Pardon me?" Clint blinked, a grin appearing on his face as Steve's face flushed.

"What?" Kimberley frowned, then groaned and smacked her head. "Stupid Americans!"

"I heard it too." Natasha agreed and crossed her arms over her chest. She grinned as Kimberley put her head in her hands and waited for the ground to swallow her.

Dara entered the kitchen and observed the group. "She say something wrong again?"

Clint nodded.

With a small smile Dara shook her head. "Who's up for eggs and bacon?"  
o0o  
A short time later Bruce, Fury and Tony had emerged from their slumber. Fury took a black coffee and sat reading the news on Dara's nook, while Tony pleaded to make the toaster bigger and better.

Kimberley observed Dara smacking Tonys hand with a ladle as she spoke to Bruce about different meditation techniques and a few issues. Without hesitation she leaned over and hugged the startled man. "Everyone loves all of you, good, bad and ugly. It's part of who you are. You can't change it and can't be hated for not being able to change it. And if anyone wants to say something, they have to go through me."

Bruce patted her back awkwardly and caught the Captains eye as he came out with drinks for them. Bruce put his hands up in a 'what can you do?' gesture. "Ah, thank you, Kimberley."

Kimberley separated from him and then spotted Steve. "Allo Steve! Thanks."

"So how are the repairs coming?" Steve asked Bruce, who smiled shortly.

"Pretty good, we should be out of here tonight." Bruce replied. "The devices are cooling down so I can insert the micro chips."

"Good." Fury nodded, powering down the electronic device. Swiftly but carefully he placed it on the counter and opened his mouth to speak.

_HOOOOONK!_

"HALT YOU FOUL BEAST!"

"Was that Thor?" Dara groaned to herself, chasing after everyone as they ran to the front of the house.

"Not again." Fury muttered to himself.

Thors' hammer was embedded in a older white model car. Two girls exited the car, both shocked into silence.

One had wild curly hair and was pale with freckles. The other had a strangely familiar white hat on her head.

"Angie!" Dara yelled, staring at her friend in shock. "What the-why the-huh?"

"You-Chris-Robert-AVENGERS!" Angie eventually yelled, gripping onto the car door for dear life.

"Oh boy." Kimberley whistled behind Dara. "Hey Tori!"

Dara whirled around. "What did you do?!"

"Me?! Nothing!" Kimberley shook her head. "The only time I talked to Angie was when she wanted to double check your address last...night..."

"She's got that eye twitch again." Tony spoke quietly to Natasha, who glanced between the groups of girls with amusement.

Dara turned and shot him a look.

"Think she'll finally kill him?" Natasha smirked to Fury.

"If she does she'll have to bring him back." Fury intervened, walking forward. "I do not want to tell Ms Potts that we found him safe and sound only to have him killed later."

"Hi, are they really-" Tori paused as Angie whirled to her.

"No! Not fan girling! He broke my car!" Angie pouted.

Tori grinned. "Thor-freaking THOR broke your car!"

Angie paused, and then a goofy smile fell across her face. "True."

"You guys can't be here." Dara shook her head. "The more people that know about them the worse this situation can potentially be."

"What's the harm in a few fans knowing that the Avengers are real and in Michigan?" Tori asked, ducking her head as Dara turned her glare on her.

"Don't make me the voice of reason." Dara warned. Without another word to the pair, she turned to Tony and Bruce. "How long will it take you to fix the car?"

Bruce walked over and popped the hood. "Looks like mostly structural damage. Shouldn't take that long. Two hours tops."

Nodding Dara spun round to look at the girls. "And let's leave them to that. Wanna go watch Red vs. Blue?"

Angie nodded. "Sure!"

Kimberley tapped Tori on the shoulder. "Wanna sit and watch the guys work on the car?"

Tori grinned. "I like your thinking Kimmy!"

"See, not just me." Tony joined the conversation.

"Agent Romanoff, keep an eye on those three." Fury ordered, leaving with a nod of his head.

Natasha nodded, walking with a sedate pace behind the trio of giggling humans. 'Has Tony found a like minded individual? Is she as eccentric as he is?'

"Tasha, you look like your thinking heavy." Clint spoke suddenly from her side.

Natasha simply nodded. "I'm thinking about Tony and his new friends."

Clint grinned. "Little different aren't they."

"Very different." She agreed.

"Hey, differences is what this group is all about." Clint paused her walking with a gentle hand on her shoulder. "If we were all the same we'd be taken down quicker than a umbrella in a snow storm."

Natasha shoot him an inquisitive look.

"Or something like that." He grinned, nodding goodbye before taking off for a high vantage point in the tree overlooking the yard and house.  
o0o  
Three hours later, Dara nodded to Angie and Tori as they hugged Kimberley good bye at the state line.

"Can't believe she's kicking us out of the state!" Tori shook her head. "What are we, the Winchester sisters with a Sheriff?"

Kimberley grinned. "Just be thankful she isn't kicking yer ass oer the lin!"

"What?" Angie blinked.

"She's going rouge on us!" Tori giggled, hugging her friend one more time before getting in the car.

"Ya know." Tony paused as he draped an arm over her shoulder. "I'm starting to understand that accent of yours."

"And 'at when we know you otta leave." Kimberley poked him in the side.

Tony moved to stand beside Bruce near the car. Natasha and Clint walked closer to the core group of Steve, Fury and Thor. Dara observed them with a feeling of led in her stomach.

"I guess this is it." Kimberley toed the earth and looked to the ground.

Tony grinned and pulled her to him, dipping her before pressing a kiss to her temple. With a wink he stood her up right. "Thanks for all your help Kimbo."

Face flushed, Kimberley could only nod.

"Try that with me and you'll be crawling back to your reality." Dara warned him.

Tony put his hands in the air as a sign of peace. "Now who would want to hurt this face?"

"Plenty of people." Dara and Banner muttered under their breath.

"Does everyone have their transporters?" Natasha asked, eying Tony carefully.

"Yup, got it right here!" Tony grinned, showing it off.

"Am really gonnae miss yu guys." Kimberley trailed off, tears sliding down her face.

"Hey cheer up Cher! You won't miss us that long." Tony cupped her face in one hand and hugged her with the other. "Why, I bet you'll have another grand adventure on the horizon before you know it."

"It's time." Fury interrupted them.

"Bye guys." Kimberley spoke as Dara waved.

One by one the group disappeared in a flash of blue light, till only Tony, Kimberley and Dara were remaining.

"See you on the other side!" Tony grinned, grabbing Dara and kissing her quickly before letting go, his body being zapped away as she moved to punch him.

"What did he mean by that?" Dara asked, turning to look at Kimberley who shrugged.

"No idea-" Kimberley paused, her hand flying to her neck as she felt something in her collar. "Fu-"

"Kimberley!" Dara yelled as the same blue energy consumed her friend, flashing out and leaving her standing alone in the corn field. "Fuck."

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Avengers belongs to Marvel. Dara, Angie, Tori and Kimberley belong to themselves. Anything you recognize is being used for fun and no dosh is being made off of it, unfortunately!

The sequel will be up the day after tomorrow! xx


End file.
